


"I'm a lion... can't you tell?!"

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [28]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, giddy bathroom sex, roger taylor is basically a lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Roger doesn't care too much for halloween, until he meets a lion tamer at one of Freddie's parties!





	"I'm a lion... can't you tell?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my tumblr account @mypassionfortrash!

“Don’t know about you, but I loathe Halloween,” Roger huffed, thumping his glass down on the countertop. He made it clear he didn’t care too much for the theme of Freddie’s party; he wore his usual bright clothes. The only thing that appeared off about him was the black marker pen nose and whiskers on his face. His hair looked bushier, too.

“What are you supposed to be?” you laughed.

Roger tousled his hands through his mane and gave an amusing roar. “A lion, can’t you tell?” He looked you up and down, sinking his teeth into his lip. “What are you?”

“A lion tamer,” you smirked, holding up your whip.

He leaned back on the countertop, shooting you a wink. “You’ll need a lion to tame, then.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’ve got a cuddly one in my handbag, Roger.”

“Guarantee I’m cuddlier,” he whispered in your ear. “And I could definitely do with being tamed for the night.”

You shook your head and chuckled, before throwing back the last of your drink. “Alright,” you began, grasping Roger’s arm, “come on my little Leo.”

Roger’s breath caught in his chest as the pair of you raced through the revellers. He fought to keep up when you ascended the majestic spiral staircase in the hall. Nevertheless, he relished the view ahead of him; your black spangly shorts left little to his imagination. But he loved your knee-high boots and nylons even more. He thrummed with eagerness to tear it all off.

“Keep up, Roger,” you commanded, tearing down the deserted halls of Garden Lodge, attempting to find some privacy.

At the end of the hallway, there was a bathroom. Your footsteps gathered pace, and soon enough, you were alone together. Locking the door behind him, Roger backed himself up against it, snarling his teeth at you. He intended to be sultry. But he missed the mark, sending you into a fit of giggles as you moved into him. It didn’t take him long before he was in hysterics too.

“What a charming little lion you are,” you squeaked, tugging him down by his fluffy locks for a wet, heavy kiss.

A quiet moan cut through the kiss as your hands roamed over Roger’s body, drawing him closer still. You guided him towards the back of the room, next to Freddie’s enormous, ornate bathtub. His fingers clung to your waist. Never once did you break away Roger’s lips, but you could tell he was growing impatient. The bulge in his trousers said enough; his moans turned to short, needy whimpers and his hips rolled with purpose.

“I think someone’s getting desperate,” you taunted, smirking up at him.

“It’s those fucking shorts,” he said, pulling your waistband taut. The look he wore was utterly devilish. “And those legs. Your stockings.”

“Bet you’d like to see what’s underneath.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Oh I don’t plan on teasing you,” you smirked, unfastening Roger’s trousers to pull out his length. You meant it. He was so thick you knew your jaw would end up in agony after a few minutes. But that didn’t stop heat pooling between your legs as you worked your hand over him.

His hands shook, trying to unfasten the buttons on your shorts, but he very quickly resorted to yanking them free and sending them to the floor along with your underwear. The way he looked at you made you realise he wasn’t fucking around either; his eyes were so dark and intense in the way that he admired you. Out of nowhere, he turned you around to face the wall. “Spread your legs,” he demanded, reaching between your thighs to glide his fingers over your slit. He was in charge now.

This made your breath catch in your throat and made you crave him more. Your hips danced for him under his touch, urging him to waste no time in taking you.

He pushed one finger - then another - inside you, forcing a mewl from your lips.

“Shhh,” he muttered, bringing those slick, glistening fingers to your mouth. “If you want my cock, you’re gonna have to stay nice and quiet for me. Can’t let everyone hear us.”

Dutifully, you sucked them clean and kept them in your mouth long after, bracing yourself for what was to come.

The swollen, throbbing tip of his cock glided between your lips. Up and down, teasing you, making every single fibre of your body tense with anticipation. You couldn’t take much more. You tried everything, backing your hips up against Roger while you whined against his fingers.

You could feel his body tremble as he laughed at the sight of you; sadistic and taunting. “I’m going to need you to try harder,” he instructed, continuing to slip his cock between your folds. “I could happily do this all night.”

You tried to whine a feeble ‘please’, but his fingers just got in the way. You tried to move your hips with more purpose, but he just wouldn’t give you what you want. “Please,” you repeated.

“Please, what?” The pace of his cock slipping through your folds quickened; for better leverage, he wrapped his free arm around your waist, clawing at the neckline of your top. He perched his chin on your shoulder, and you could hear how unsteady his breath was becoming. A sting of frustration seared through you that he might just use you like this. And you’d only be lucky for his cock to shoot a little further forward to catch your clit.

“Please fuck me,” you babbled against his fingers. “Fuck me!”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Roger continued, taking his fingers from your mouth.

“Fuck me, please. Roger.”

You could feel him laugh again. “Why didn’t you just say so, darling? Who am I to keep a lady waiting?”

The corners of your mouth pricked up when you felt the tip of his cock press against your entrance. The promise of release turned to euphoria. You tugged your lip between your teeth, enjoying the feeling of his cock stretching you out. You swore you could feel every vein and every throb. And you had to fight back the loud, primal moan that grew at the back of your throat.

The hand that was once in your mouth trailed down your body. Roger’s fingers spun circles over your clit as his efforts gathered pace. He fucked you with such ferocity that you scratched at the wall to steady yourself.

The way Roger fucked you was so incredibly dizzying that you just couldn’t bring yourself to moan or to speak anymore. There was no air in your lungs to do it. You just focused on trying to breathe through every intense thrust.

And then a knock at the door ruined the fevered, breathless scene.

“Hello? Is there anyone in there?”

You couldn’t be positive whether it was panic or Roger’s efforts, but a great howl escaped you. Your thighs tensed together around him as uncontrollable waves tore through you. Roger, seemingly, wasn’t far behind, hunching himself over you, rutting away in jagged thrusts until there was nothing left to give, but one final animalistic growl into your neck.

There was another knock.

Roger sighed into your shoulder. Then he stood up straight, turning towards the door. “We’re fucking coming, hold your bloody horses!”

Your hands shook as you cleaned yourself up and pulled up your shorts and your underwear, eyeing Roger in the dark. You could tell he was wearing the dirtiest smirk while he sorted himself out. “How are we doing this?” you asked, nodding towards the door. Your voice still wavered.

Roger shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, rearranging himself inside his jeans. He still wore that sly grin that made your tummy flutter. “Pfff. Fuck ’em!”

“I’m being serious!”

“You scared they’re gonna find out that you technically just fucked an actual lion?”

You paused for a moment, both of you darting your eyes left and right, before you descended into another fit of giggles.

“Come on,” Roger chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist. “I’m sure they’re big enough and ugly enough to know what we’ve been up to!”


End file.
